Season 8  Episode 5  Dynasty
by Reberon
Summary: A trip through slayer history for what is to come


**Buffy the Vampire Slayer - Season 8**

**Note from the Writer: ****This is a fan fiction and was never made by 20th Centaury Fox. All the Characters are used for the use of the story line. All who read this please send me a rating on this episode after you've read it (on a scale of 1 - 10, 1 being bad and 10 being excellent)**

**Episode 5 - Dynasty**

Written by: Reberon

Episode No: 249

_**Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer**_

Anya's Resurrection (Season 8 Ep 1 And Ep 2)

Xander's feelings (Season 8 Ep 1)

Andrew decides to become a watcher. (Season 8 Ep1)

Willow's spell being reversed (Season 8 Ep3)

Tara's Warning (Season 8 Ep3)

Boy killing the Vampires (Season 8 Ep4)

Kennedy leaving (Season 8 Ep4)

Dark Willow returns (Season 8 Ep4)

The Sky's turning Dark (Season 8 Ep4)

**Godlike Voice:** Now I'm going to crush you all!

**June 28 1996 - San Diego California. **

**Kit:** India? India! Wake up already!

_We see out of her eyes and look as if just waking up from a dream, Kit is a well dressed young man, Very young watcher. We are in a bedroom with a Blue bedspread and a lot of cushions on the bed. Her rooms messy and has a lot of posters on the walls, so like a 15 year olds room_

**India:** What? Huh? Oh Kit!

**Kit:** You know for a slayer you're kinda slow to wake in the morning!

**India:** _getting up_ Morning? It's still dark outside.

**Kit:** Yes, do you remember what it is a slayer does? _Sarcastic_

**India:** _Rolling her eye's_ Oh come on! What is it this time?

**Kit:** The same old India! _Smiling_

**Chicago, Illinois - 15 May 1927**

_Lisa Garland's first and final Battle_

**Lisa:** Run Darrow!

_We see a man running out of the way_

_We see Lisa run into a group of Vampire's she is fighting like a pro, She is a red head with a very commanding voice but is dressed up like a typical flapper_

_She kicks two vampires in the head and falls to the ground We now see that it is like a huge crypt, Angels and other visages. Many, many Vampires_

**Lisa:** Now do it Sirus! _Turning to Sirus, kinda looks like a Percy from season 3, young and very athletic, obviously her boyfriend_

**Sirus:** Solara! _pointing his hands out towards the vampires_

_A huge ball of Sunlight explodes into the dark crypt_

_Nothing but Vampire dust_

_Sirus falls to the ground_

_Another nest of vampire's swarm from behind a stone door_

**Lisa:** Darrow, get him out! This Battle is our's as a Slayer and a

Watcher. _She turns and carries on fighting_

_Darrow pulls Sirus out of the crypt into the sunlight outside, he quickly returns_

_Lisa is being backed into a corner_

**Darrow:** Lisa, Look up!

_Lisa look's up and see's a huge bolder about to fall, she jumps but her leg is crushed under the bolder_

**Darrow:** Lisa no!

**Lisa:** Go Darrow, tell Sirus I love him and thank - you _Vamps swarm all over her, she is dead_

_**THEME MUSIC**_

**Godlike Voice:** Now I'm going to crush you all!

**Xander:** Did you guy's…

**Willow:** Yes! Buffy? But? I? _confused_

**Godlike Voice:** Your slayer seems to be a bit pre-occupied!

**Anya, Willow and Xander:** Buffy?

_Buffy is as vacant as ever_

**Godlike Voice:** Your's and the one that sucker punched me have got a little studying to do!

**Willow:** Faith! Anya, Xander go find Faith…_they look at her lost_ Now!

**Xander:** What about Buffy?

**Willow:** I'll take her home meet us there!

_Xander and Anya turn and run away out of the cemetery_

**Willow:** Now, what have you done to my friends?

**Godlike Voice:** Friends? If I remember correctly you said _Immitating her voice_

If you think that I am just going to stand back and let

someone I love die Buffy. Then you and I aren't really friends are we?

You are going to help me, if not you can get the hell out of the way.

_Willow turns and runs pulling Buffy along_

_Xander and Anya burst into Faith's apartment, she has the same vacant look on her face, she is sitting on the end of her bed_

**Tijuana - 17 November 1987 **

**Alonzo:** You are the slayer now Maria, your destiny now is to slay all of the

vampires, to rid the world of the evil. _Sounding like Giles in 'welcome to _

_the Hellmouth'_

**Maria:** Me? I thought it was going to be my sister, she is a lot stronger than me

Alonzo. _A very Mexican looking girl with short black hair and a scar on _

_her left cheek from a childhood accident, she is short and kinda stocky_

**Alonzo:** I know, Maria but the essence of the slayer chose you and not Gutierra.

**Maria:** Okay, Alonzo you are my watcher, but you where both of our guides

during this time when we were waiting for the last slayer to die and my

sister is going to be part of the team.

**Alonzo:** She cannot Maria, the slayer is to work alone.

**Maria:** And that seems to make no difference, I am the new slayer and those

rules are going to be changed because I said so. _She sounds like Buffy_

**Alonzo:** Maria!

**Maria:** Alonzo, enough she is part of the team!

_Xander and Anya trying to rouse Faith_

**Xander:** Faith, Wake up your needed.

_Anya getting into the whole mood of the moment, slaps her through the face_

**Anya:** Wake up damn you!

_Xander grabs her arm as she goes in for another blow_

**Xander:** Anya? Stop it!

_they grab Faith and leave the room_

**France - 1412 **

_the fall of Joan_

_Joan looks like Tara, her very short and blonde average build she is in rags and we see a cross around her neck that look's like Buffy's. Simone looks exactly like Willow in every way except she is a brunette_

**Joan:** Simone tell the followers of the slayer that I thank them for all that they

have done to rid the world of vampires.

**Simone:** Joan, but you know that dying won't stop the English vampire's from

invading France.

**Joan:** If my death will put our leaders into a mode to fight then, so be it.

**Simone:** They are calling for you now in the square.

**Joan:** God be with me for you are the one that told me that I am the slayer, I

shall even fight for you in death.

_Men walk in to the prison cell and grab her by the arms and take her out into the square _

**Priest:** Joan of Arleans, you are to be put to death for crimes against god and

the church of the holy god. How do you plead?

**Joan:** What's done is done and I say this from the same god who you worship,

thank you all who fought to stop the British, but I will return, not in this body

but in a new younger body, may none ever forget Joan of Arleans.

**Man:** Take this worthless pretender and burn her at the stake for she is found

guilty of genocide against god.

_Simone shouts over the crowd_

**Simone:** Joan, I love you, take me priest and burn me with the pretender!

**Man:** Bring her too, we will have a grand day for god has given us two witches

that go against his word.

_they grab Simone and put her next to Joan_

**Joan:** Simone why?

**Simone:** I am your watcher, I love you and that I'm going to die with my charge..

_They light the stake_

_Fade Out_

_Fade in_

_Faith and Buffy sit next to each other still dazed, they are sitting on the bed in Joyce's old room_

**Anya:** What's up with them?

**Xander:** Proberly brain damage.

**Anya:** I didn't hit her that hard.

**Willow:** You…Hit…Her? _Angry_

**Anya:** Well…yes…to wake her up.

**Willow:** For all you know you could have done more damage by hitting her.

**Anya:** Oh, please she's a slayer _pointing to Faith_

_Willow looking at Xander in the eyes_

**Willow:** Get her out of here! _Angry_

**Xander:** Anya, lets go and get Dawn she will proberly want to know.

**Anya:** But!

**Xander:** Now. _Pulling her arm_

_They leave_

_Willow gather's supplies around the room she links Buffy's and Faith's hands and sits down on the floor_

_She takes two crystals out of a bag puts one in the linking hands of the two slayers and one in her own hand._

**Willow:** Goddess Athena, the god of Wisdom show me what ails them I give you

a catalyst _squeezing her crystal_ I give you a target, help me, show me.

**Buffy:** Willow, don't, we have to do this _droning on as if controlled_

**Faith:** You can look, but don't touch.

_It is all white she sees's 4 slayers sitting in a row India, Lisa, Maria and _

_Joan are sitting on chairs they are the only things their. There are three _

_chairs are sitting in front of them_

**Maria:** You aren't ment to be here! _pointing to Willow_

**Joan:** … _looking at Willow, as if shocked_

**India:** So this is the slayer after me? _pointing to Buffy_

**Lisa:** Buffy is ment to be here with the line.

_We here Kendra's voice_

**Kendra:** No, Buffy is 'ment' to be here but she is fortunate, to have friends.

**Lisa:** Kendra you knew this girl?

**Kendra:** She showed me how to live, how ever brief. _she appears and sits next _

_to them_

**Joan:** What about this one? _pointing to Faith_

**India:** She is the current slayer.

**India, Maria, Kendra, Lisa and Joan**: You each have 2 questions, which you

can ask us.

_Faith, Buffy and Willow look at eachother_

**Buffy:** India you where in love with your watcher and you too Joan. Lisa you had

a friend that was a warlock but my question is to Maria, who followed you

in the slayer line and how did you die?

_A loud voice is heard_

**Gutierra:** I shall answer the 1st part of the question Maria. _She appears like _

_Kendra did_

**Maria:** … _Very calm_

**Gutierra:** I was to follow in her footsteps Buffy, we were fighting a demon that

could make itself into mirror images of itself. Alonzo got caught in the

middle of it all, Maria jumped in to save our watcher. She sacrificed

herself for him and me. The second she died I was activated I was the

slayer until 1993 where I was shot by a rogue bullet trying to get over

the border to this very Hellmouth that you protect. Alonzo died shortly

after only because he had lost not one, but two slayers.

**Maria:** I know what it is like to be a slayer, to sacrifice a life to save lives.

_Buffy nods_

**Faith:** If Kendra and Buffy hadn't died when they did would I have been the

slayer and when will I die?

**Kendra:** No, if Buffy hadn't died facing the master when she did, you and I would

have been dead along time before now.

**India:** But Faith, that is not so, you are the slayer now and for eternity like the

rest of us, you should have died five years ago but you didn't, you have

Buffy's friends to thank for that.

**Kendra:** Faith never dwell on what should have happened but what is happening

now.

**Faith:** Thank you.

_all of the slayers look at Willow expectantly_

**Willow:** Oh! Me but I'm not a slayer.

**Joan:** But your ment to be and you were for a brief moment.

**Willow:** What? Okay, well then all of you. What is this guy we're fighting and how

do we beat him?

**Joan:** Beat him? I don't understand. It is not a he. It is the source.

_Fade Out_

_Fade In_

**Willow:** The source?

**Joan:** The source of all magic Willow, and we cannot tell you how to beat it.

**Willow:** But why not?

**Kendra:** It is a journey that all of you must face to grow. _Willow suddenly looks _

_sad_

_Joan as if reading her thoughts_

**Joan:** Kennedy is fine here with us she is watching over you now Willow.

**Willow:** And…

**Joan:** Tara?

**Willow:** Yes!

**Joan:** That I cannot say.

**Willow:** But…

**India, Lisa, Kendra, Maria and Joan**: We have said too much, but now it is time

for you to consult our diary's, Buffy and

Faith because you are now the earth's

Guardians, live for all those that have

died.

**Buffy and Faith:** Thank you.

**Joan:** Goodbye Willow. _Smiling_

_A Huge flash sends them spiraling into there bodies again they are back in Buffy's mom's room. _

_We see Joyce's' old room again Buffy and Faith still on the bed, Willow is sitting on the floor_

_Quick zoom onto Buffy's face_

_Buffy suddenly comes too, as if she was just shocked_

**Buffy:** What the hell…

**Faith:** …was that?

_Willow suddenly stands up and moves across the room where there is a phone she picks it up and dials_

_Shouting from downstairs_

**Dawn:** Buffy? Buffy? _she appears in the room_ Buffy are you alright?

**Buffy:** _Hugging Dawn_ Yes, I'm fine now.

_Cross back to Willow_

**Willow:** Giles I don't care about the new Watchers council get here now, big

problems. No, this things the Source of all Magic's. Giles, it killed

Kennedy! Giles I'm putting the phone down now we need you and that is

all I can say. Okay see you soon. _She hangs up the phone .We hear a _

_knock on the door instantly, she runs down stairs and answers the door_

**Willow:** Hell…Giles? That was quick! You teleported, didn't you? _Seeing the _

_person next to him in a matching tweed coat_

**Willow:** Andrew! Andrew? _Shocked_

**Andrew:** Hey Willow you wanted us here soon!

**INT. The Dining room Table**

**Andrew:** So you had this dream?

**Buffy:** Both of us. _pointing to Faith_

**Faith:** I don't think it was a dream, there are things that we both could never had

known. And well two different brains.

**Giles:** Like what?

**Buffy:** The past slayers, there looks and how they died and who there friends

and love interests where!

**Giles:** But you have had vivid dreams like this before about past slayers.

**Faith:** I haven't I've never had a dream about Slayers or anything like that.

**Andrew:** What? I thought all of the dreams where ment to link all of the slayers

together.

**Faith:** Well I guess I was lucky?

**Willow:** Oh! When Buffy died…the 1st time she might have not passed on the

dreams to Kendra that's proberly linked to you not having dreams Faith.

**Faith:** Five by Five, no worries as long as the Buffsters here to keep me

informed. _Tapping her on the shoulder_

**Dawn:** The Source? It kinda sounds like the 1st but what is his…her…it's deal?

**Anya:** I remember something about a very powerful witch that said she was the

Source of all magick, but I kinda don't think that…

**Giles:** Damn!

**Xander:** Damn? I hate it when you do that!

**Giles:** We have documented the source in a lot of our magical studies, but with

the council being blown up last year there is nothing that we can do

but…wait I have one of those books. Wait here! _He teleports out of the _

_room_

**Anya:** I could do that once.

_Giles teleports back into the room_

**Giles:** Here, The story of Rosaline of the Oklahoma, territories.

**Xander:** Sounds like poetry Giles, I never knew you were the kind of guy who…

**Giles:** She was a Slayer, this is her Diary written by her watcher Juno Ryker.

She talks about having investigated a bunch of witches that tried to call on

the power of the Source of all Magick's.

**Anya:** 1885! _Lazily_

**Xander:** An, let him talk…

**Giles:** Anya? But how?

**Anya:** What so I couldn't make friends? Rosaline or Rosa's what I called her.

She was a Blacksmith. Very strong. She didn't know I was a demon of

course but one of her sisters called for me to do a wish and well she

wished that her family would have a protector from the evil that was out

there. So I granted the wish and that very moment Rosa became the

Slayer. I stayed around and watched if she could live up to her end of the

bargain.

**Faith:** _Getting angry_ So you killed the slayer before her?

**Anya:** Yes, Mollie Prater, sweet girl-messy end …_looking at there shocked _

_faces _What? I had to do my job, like your job is to fight evil. No offense

but all of you slayers have the life expectancy of a zit…

**Buffy:** None taken, get to the point Anya!

**Anya:** My point is, that she found out what the witches were doing and stopped

them from calling on the Source, the End.

**Buffy:** And that was a total waste of time.

**Andrew:** Not really, what about…

**Giles:** …the Witches that called it?

**Willow:** Locator spell anyone?

**Faith:** Do you think that's a good idea? I mean hey we're fighting the source of

Magick Will, I think it's kinda got it fixed!

**Willow:** I've gotta try, Dawn will you help me?

**Dawn:** Sure, let's try not to get well…perished.

_they all look at her for using a big word_

**Dawn:** What, you do know that I'm 17 right, I do that thing called learning at

school…hello?

**Anya:** Okay. _Tapping her on the shoulder_

**Dawn:** Ugggh! I'll go get the stuff. _She goes upstairs_

**Xander:** Buffy, little sister kinda high strung! Not good for the big-sister-slayer

image.

**Buffy:** She's 17?

_Fade Out_

_Fade in -_

**The Summer's kitchen**

**Anya:** Are you sure this is going to work? _She picks up an axe_

**Dawn:** Aradia, goddess of the lost, help us…

**Willow:** …Guide us, let us seek out our keep…

**Dawn:** …witches three the source of…thee?

**Willow:** _Nodding_ May we receive your blessing?

_Two lights, Orange and Green appear at the head of there casters, Dawn gets the orange one and Willow's gets the green one_

**Dawn:** Are you ready guys? _looking at the group packed with weapons galore_

_They all nod_

**Willow & Dawn:** Take me to the one's I seek.

_suddenly the two light's speed off in opposite directions_

**Buffy:** Faith you take Dawn's, Xander, Anya go with her.

**Faith:** Done, lets go. _Grabbing Dawn by the arm and pulling her along out the back door, Xander and Anya follow, they run after the light_

**Buffy:** Willow, Giles…Andrew let's go after the green one.

_They run out of the front door following Willow's green light. _

**Faith's group**

_Faith and the rest are in the forest running very fast after the light_

_Faith stops_

**Faith:** This isn't right!

**Anya, Xander and Dawn:** _Stop dead_ What? What's wrong?

**Faith:** Shouldn't they have gone in the same direction?

_We hear a sudden growl and three demon's jump out of the bushes_

_they are Swather Demons, Green puss drooling beastie things with horns, very big._

**Anya, Xander and Dawn:** What do we do?

**Faith:** Fight!

_Xander pulls a sword out of it's sheath and goes to work on one of the demons, Anya has an ax in her hand, she is more or less keeping the thing off of her, Dawn Shoots a magic fireball at the Demon on Anya, it seems to get bigger_

**Dawn:** Shi…

**Faith:** Duck, Dawn!

_Faith throws the demon over Dawns' head and into the larger one that is after Anya. It impales the larger one, the larger one is dead from the wound in its chest it melts into pussy goo._

**Anya:** Ewww! Xander!!

_Xander's sword is now broken and he is really struggling_

_Faith picks up the horn of the dead one; impales the one she threw in the chest, it melts. She moves to Xander who is pinned in a corner she sticks it in the back, it melt's all over Xander)_

**Xander:** Okay that is so gross!

**Faith:** Buffy's in trouble.

**Buffy's Group**

_They are also in the woods and not giving up after the light!_

_They come to a Stonehenge like place in the forest_

_Three hooded people sit in a circle and are chanting_

**Buffy:** Hey! Are you the witches that called the source?

_They stand up and move towards her almost gliding_

**Witch 1:** We are…

**Witch 2:** …the one's…

**Witch 1:** …you are…

**Witch 3**: …looking for.

_Willow steps forward_

**Willow:** Why? Why did you call the source? He, it will destroy the world.

**Witch 1:** You are…

**Witch 2:** …the reason.

**Witch 3:** you tried…

**Witch 1:** …to end…

**Witch 2:** …the world…

**Witch 1:** …before it.

**Willow:** Yes, true but I had my reasons, no idea what they were now but there

were reasons.

**Witch 1:** Ahh…

**Witch 2**: …there are…

**Witch 1:** …always reasons…

**Witch 3:** …for your actions, Willow.

**Willow:** But…how? How did you know my…

**Witch 3:** Name? Simple I knew someone that loved you once.

**Buffy:** _Grabbing her arm_ Tell us…

**Giles:** Buffy don't do that.

**Andrew:** I really think that that is not, a good idea.

**Buffy:** _Ignoring Giles and Andrew_ Tell us how to defeat the source.

_The other two witches cackle with laughter_

**Witch 1:** You will never…

**Witch 2:** …beat it now…

**Witch 3:** Release! _Shouts at Buffy_

_Buffy is thrown away from the third witch, she hits the ground hard but she gets up eventually_

**Willow:** I've beaten the source before! I can beat you now!

**Witch 1:** You didn't beat the Source…

**Witch 2:** …It is eternal, it is…

**Witch 3:** …Immortal.

**Buffy:** Well lets see what you are then! _She runs at the 1__st__ and 2__nd__ witch_

**Witch 1 & Witch 2:** Field! _A huge red shield wraps around them, Buffy hit's it as if it were a brick wall. They cackle_

_Willow backhands the 3__rd__ witch with her hand, the hood falls off. We see it is a woman with blonde hair, her hair covers her face, now we look from her back, Willow's face is suddenly contorted in a great surprised look_

**Willow:** No! _Painfully_

_**The End Of Episode 5.**_

Rate this Episode - send me your e-mails at


End file.
